Sometimes
by brttnytylr
Summary: They're at a point in their relationship now where sometimes they reveal things to each other when they don't really mean too.


**Title:** Sometimes

**Word Count:** 870

**Summary:** They're at a point in their relationship now where sometimes they reveal things to each other when they don't really mean too.

* * *

><p>They're at a point in their relationship now where sometimes they reveal things to each other when they don't really mean too. Like, on Monday morning, she wanted to stay in bed a little longer because it was warm (not that she could feel the difference anyway) and she liked the way he looked when he first woke up. Messy hair and his eyes all glassy. He on the other hand, could not want anything more than to get out of bed.<p>

"I couldn't think of anything worse than being asleep all night and all day."

At first the shallow part of Caroline was offended, but then she realised it had nothing to do with her. _It was never about you_, shallow Caroline commented.

She tried her best connect with how Nik was feeling, but she couldn't really compare her fear of Spiders to being trapped in what was essentially, a wooden box, for the rest of eternity. Because, if she really gave it any thought, she doesn't think that any of his siblings would ever let him see the light of day again if given the chance.

With a shove of the heavy blankets, he stomped like a child into the bathroom and she heard the spray of water hit the tiles as he started the shower.

Slowly sitting up, Caroline swore she could feel the chill in the air. Fingering the soft material of the long-sleeved shirt he let her borrow to sleep in, she wondered how to fix this. Not that it could really be fixed, his fear of death had a lot longer time to be ingrained within himself.

Softly padding into the bathroom, she peeled the shirt off and dropped it in the laundry basket next to the sink. Pulling on the glass door that lead to the shower, Caroline pressed her body against his back and wrapped her arms around his torso.

With her face against his shoulder blades she felt him take a deep (unnecessary) breath before letting it slowly back out again.

"Sometimes I'm scared that I'll never accomplish anything. I mean, we couldn't even kill you, so what does that say about me?"

She doesn't know why she said it, or why she spoke at all really, but it makes him smile even if she can't see it. He likes to remind her of all the crappy little schemes those pesky Salvatore boys used to come up with every other day. More so, he just likes to remind her of how many steps ahead of everyone he is. She should be offended or even slightly terrified, but she knows that if he wanted anyone dead, it would be obvious with the bloodshed and ruin and the "You double crossed me and blah blah blah!".

Maybe she has been spending too much time with him, Elena's voice sounds inside her head. That's been happening more and more lately.

Her subconscious fighting itself.

She doesn't need to see a specialist to know what's happening there. Was she doing the right thing? Being with him?

She does genuinely enjoy his company and being with someone who isn't an immature jock has its perks, but sometimes she felt inferior to him. He would show her artwork that had a hidden or deeper meaning and all she saw was melted crayons on a canvas. This was art?

He once told her that his favourite piece of artwork, cliché enough, was the Mona Lisa. She got that it was like, the most famous painting of all time and there was that movie with Julia Roberts and Kirsten Dunst that was inspired by it, but at the same time, she didn't. It was just a painting of a woman smiling, wasn't it?

Water dripped into her eyes but she didn't notice.

"Sometimes I'm afraid I'm not enough for you." _For anybody._

She remembers that she was the one who was supposed to be comforting him, but he was too quiet, so crazy and neurotic Caroline came out to play brought all of her abandonment issues with her. It was times like this where she hated her humanity.

She didn't want to be the girl who was defined by her boyfriend, but that's how it was always going to be if she was anywhere near the oldest, most dangerous vampire of all time. …Right?

God, this is how she was before the Salvatore brothers and their circus of Doppelganger related acts came to town. She wondered how much longer it would take to feel comfortable in her own body and not have to worry so much about what people still thought of her. Would she ever stop worrying?

Sometimes, she thinks, it would be so much easier to turn it off and just never look back.

He lifted up his arm and pulled her in front of himself. Pushing away the wet hair from her face, he kissed her lips with enough force to let her know how he felt. Raising her hands to his neck, she felt for the rush of blood, a rhythmic thump through his veins. It was as close to a heartbeat that she would ever feel from his body and she savoured the moment.

"You'll always be enough for me, Caroline Forbes."


End file.
